The Stalefish Double Flip
The Stalefish Double Flip is the tenth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on October 22, 2014 in the United States and January 6, 2015 in Canada. Plot Alvin and Howie create a scientifically perfect burger. Shred wants to taste it, but Howie says that it won't be perfect if it's eaten, though Shred says they won't know if it is completely perfect if they don't know what it tastes like. Then, Max and Lloyd come home from a father-son gathering. Lloyd had won the egg toss. Shred asks why he went to the father-son gathering without his son, and Lloyd tells Shred that he invites him every year, but he always refused. He then takes a bite out of their burger, thinking that it is perfect. Shred seems a little upset, and Max invites him to go ice fishing with him and Lloyd. Shred carries a bunch of stuff, but he has to leave his suitcase. Meanwhile, Abby and Diane plan to watch a horror movie called "Fatal Creek." Lloyd had watched it once and he got so scared that he faked having chicken pox so that he could stay home from work. When they get to the hut, Lloyd uses bacon as his bait and Shred uses his one-of-a-kind fishing rod he invented. It was called the "Fission Rod" and it would stun fish so that they floated to the top. Diane and Abby are watching the "tire swing" scene, which is supposed to be the scariest part and when it happens, they realize that Howie had come to look for Shred and saw the part. Diane and Abby start pampering Howie in an attempt to de-traumatize her. Also, Max tells Shred that he should use a regular fishing rod and they fight over it. But then, they accidentally shoot the doorknob. The lock falls off, trapping them. Max and Shred's phones were in the suitcase he didn't bring. Lloyd tries to call someone, but his hands were covered in grease from the bacon and his phone falls in the lake. They look in the bag and all they can find are headshots of Max, which Max bought in case there were any female fishers. They also had fake fish, which Lloyd had bought because if they didn't catch anything, they could just take selfies with the fake fish. Max and Shred start using the fish to hit each other. Meanwhile, Howie is asking for a bunch of random things from Diane and Abby, which would supposedly help her feel better. Also, no one else is fishing because the fishing season had ended the previous day. Shred says that he should have not come because he hated ice fishing, but he had come because he felt jealous since Max and Lloyd had a lot in common. Lloyd tells Shred that he had a lot in common with Max, but Shred was his son. Then, Shred gets an idea: if he used his fission rod to melt the ice, it could make the ice slippery, allowing them to push the hut to shore. His plan works and the three escape the hut. When they get home and see what happened with Howie, Max and Shred explain that Howie loved horror movies and has watched "Fatal Creek" ten times. Howie confesses that she always screams during the tire swing scene and when they started giving her a bunch of stuff, she kept it going. Lloyd tries to watch "Fatal Creek" again because the last time, he stopped watching at the tire swing, didn't go to sleep for 42 hours, and faked chicken pox at work. However, during the tire swing scene, he ends up going upstairs and asks if he could get chicken pox twice. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1